


This Girl...

by An0n_Ym0us



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Confusion, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0n_Ym0us/pseuds/An0n_Ym0us
Summary: The fire is warm, and Callie wants to talk about someone special to her. But...there's more to it than that.
Kudos: 1





	This Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only a thousand words worth the fic. Any feedback is helpful and appreciated. Please enjoy!

“So there was this girl…” I started, face flushing. I felt myself smile uncontrollably. I heard them hum. “Oh really? Tell me about them.” There was a buzzing in my chest, and warmth filling my lungs. “She’s got the deepest eyes I’ve ever seen. There’s a story there, and many more.” I rubbed the knitted blanket between my fingers, focusing on the story. With a deep breath I could hear the crackling of the fire in front of us. “Her laugh is infectious, and sometimes struck me at the wrong times. She’d get me rolling, before I would be swatted for being too loud.” I started to chuckle quietly just thinking about her fervent giggles. 

“Her voice was warm, and her accent thick like honey.” I sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “I don’t think I knew at the time just how much she would end up meaning to me.” With a lilt to their voice I knew they wanted to hear more. “What made her so different from everyone else? What made her special?” I grew a toothy smile. “She had this weird obsession with the stars. Hell, one time she grabbed me by the sleeve at two in the morning just to watch a comet shower. I would never tell her that I actually loved every moment of it.” My heart was fluttering in my chest, my hands growing shaky. “It wasn’t the stars that made it so special, though. It was the way she looked at them. I realized over time, that is the same exact way she looked at me.” 

They adjusted their seating arrangement; knowing all too well this was gonna be a long night. “What made her so special was her love for every little thing in her universe. Including her love for broken people like me. She picked me up like a puppy in a box. I knew that night below the stars, that I would follow her to the ends of the Earth and farther.” They clicked their tongue. “So how come I’ve never met this soulmate of yours?” I glanced at her, feeling the petals my heart was made of fall. Shriveling into something ugly, and far gone. 

“Because you have to wake up at some point.” I spoke, face void of emotion. They turned, gazing into my soul. “Wait, so is this person real or..?” I looked at them sadly. “They are, you’ve known them your whole life.” They chuckled. “Doubtful. What’s their name then?” My chest was beginning to hurt, and my palms were sweating. “Natalie.” They froze. “Th- wait, that’s my name. What? Wait- I…” She was so confused. I couldn’t help but laugh in a crude sort of way. How ironic it was to fall for my best friend in the entire world. “It’s stupid, I know.” I got up, silence squeezing my lungs. It felt like I was on fire. 

“You’re in love with me.” She echoed, it wasn’t a question. “Honestly i’m surprised you didn’t pick up on that.” My brow twitched, and I bit my lip. I was trying so hard not to make this all about me, or break down. It was supposed to be a simple confession. It just hurt so much, knowing she would never look at me the same. “Callie…” She whispered, sounding hurt. No, she sounded afraid. I heard her get up, feeling her warmth. She had wrapped her hand around mine, and turned me to face her. 

I couldn’t help but to be pitiful. My face was red, and my vision blurry. I felt cold, but was burning up at the same time. “Cal, c’mon hey…” I could hear the pain and desperation in her voice. “It’s okay, don’t cry please. Look at me.” She pushed some stray hairs out of my eyes. “I love you. I always have and I always will. I am not leaving you for feeling the same way I do.” She looked scared, even if I had confessed first.

I was expecting to be asked to leave and never come back. Even if she wouldn’t do that to me. “What? What is happening, what are we doing?!” I Sobbed, shaking. She started to giggle, wiping my tears. “I love you, dummy. Quit crying already! I am not kissing anywhere near that giant snot bubble.” I laughed hoarsely. “You want to kiss me?” She flicked me on the forehead. “Hey!” I protested. “I love you dumbass, now stop asking stupid questions.” She whispered. I wiped my face on my shirt. “Gross.” I looked at her seriously. “You can’t say jack-shit I once saw you- mmpfh!” She glared. “We don’t speak of that.” 

I licked her hand. “EW YOU ASSHOLE- GET BACK HERE!” She chased me throughout the house. I screamed and laughed. Hearing her laugh as well. Honestly i’m surprised the neighbors didn’t call the cops. The house was alive well into the late hours of the night. Maybe even early morning. We woke up late in the afternoon. My chest was warm, when I realized this wasn’t a dream. I had plenty where all of this went wrong. Some, where it went right. They were bittersweet. 

She blinked at me, snorting. “What are you staring for? You’re looking at me like you do pancakes.” I started to laugh, smiling with mirth. “You have spit trailing out of your mouth.” She scrunched her face up, wiping at her mouth. “BULL!” She smacked me with a pillow. “Hey! That’s abuse!” I smacked her twice as hard. “You done screwed up!” I screeched, rolling off the side of the bed. She was hot on my trail, grinning madly. She is the love of my life, and right now she’s just as beautiful as that starry night. 

I could get used to this, waking up to her everyday. I hope our days together never end. That our love lasts longer than the stars. Grows bigger than the universe, and stronger everyday. Nothing would make me happier than to see her smile like this until the end. Please don’t leave my side. Because no one could ever fill this place in my heart quite like you.

The End


End file.
